The Canine Resource Core, will provide canids and canine tissue to all six research projects. This requires maintaining an adequate census for all approved studies, scheduling irradiations, scheduling all pre and post irradiation treatments, coordinating appropriate and timely sample acquisition and distribution, and maintaining a data base. Project-specific needs will also be met. These include tissue-typing for both Class I and II major histocompatibility complex (MHC) antigens for Projects 5 and 6;harvesting cord blood for Project 5, and obtaining skin biopsies for Project 1. To provide these services the CMCR Core will essentially add to the existing Large Animal Shared Facility of the FHCRC. This will necessitate some Alteration &Renovation (A&R) to provide additional housing to accommodate the increase in census, and to provide an additional treatment room to accommodate the increased number of procedures. It will also require adding additional staff. The increased number of dogs on study together with the new parameters to be analyzed also make it necessary to upgrade the canine database. All activities of the Core will be supervised by Dr Beverly Torok-Storb, who currently serves on the Large Animal Shared Facility User Committee. Without the services provided by the Core it would not be possible to study the number of dogs needed to identify the best intervention for a given radiation dose.